Traitors Alike
by NatariiGrace
Summary: Joining the side of good; after years of ignoring the evil into which she was born. Tiffany Riddle daughter of the Greatest Dark Wizard. Goes undercover at Hogwarts, where she finds something she didn't expect, love, friendship, and the dedication to do whatever it takes to prepare Harry Potter to defeat her father.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: FOR WHOLE STORY! I only own the plot, and my character Tiffany. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Authors Note: This story begins in Harry's Fifth Year, right after the Goblet of Fire. Hope you enjoy, I'm not a totally harry potter freak yet, but I have three friend who are reviewing this story before it's posted to correct anything that isn't true.

Traitors Alike

Chapter One

Tiffany stood in front of her tall mirror at the corner of her room, her deep red gown flowing out from her slender frame. Her thick dark hair tide up above her shoulders keeping it away from them as her emerald eyes examined her outfit. She had a meeting tomorrow and she wasn't about to be denied; father simply wouldn't have it.

"Bunny" She called, having named her house elf when she was old enough to speak.

"Yes Mistress" Bunny asks, bowing her head slightly not looking her master in the eye.

"Has the meeting begun?"

"Not yet Mistress, but people have begun to arrive"

"Bunny, does this dress seem fitting for an interview" Tiffany asks, still not compelled she picked the right one.

"Seems more fitting for a night out, May I recommend the black one with the stones" Bunny suggest looking over to the open wardrobe. Unlike most girls when stuck with a situation of what to wear, Tiffany didn't spew her clothes around her room like a maniac. Simply she tried on, and hung back up. Silently Tiffany stripped off her grown and slipped the other one on, walking back to the mirror she had to agree with her house elf, this did flatter her frame and was appropriate for an interview with a school none the less. "Perfect" The elf whispers, suddenly feeling nervous about the footsteps arriving in the hall. "Seems master is ready for you, I can hear his house elf coming down the hall" Her father never sent the elves into her room; he respected her want for privacy and sent them only to her door.

"Thank you Bunny" Tiffany smiles down to her elf, giving her a small pat and exited the door in one swift movement, heading down the large stone steps silently and into the meeting chambers to her right.

"Good Evening" A witch whom she didn't bother to learn the name of, greeted her as she entered, many gathered around the table nodding to her except one. Snape, one of her father's favorite followers.

"Good Evening" She greets, smiling to them. They weren't her favorite people, doing her father's dirty work. Snape was most likely her favorite not because she had a crush on him; what girl didn't. But because she knew his secret, a secret they both shared. He had no idea she knew, stiffly he sat in his chair watching her walk around to her seat, the opposite seat of her father. Small butterflies burned in his gut as he watched her glance at him, why was this happening to him, he was acting like a first year.

A moment later her father; one of the greatest dark wizards of all time walked in standing at the head of the table opposite of his daughter and finally take his seat causing all to hush. The meeting passed by in a blur, they were all the same; kill him, rape her, sacrifices this family over there. It sickened her greatly but she had to keep her face straight in order to keep up the act.

"You have your interview tomorrow" Her father asked at the second she had started paying attention. Blinking twice she nodded slowly.

"I plan to apply for a teaching job at Hogwarts in order to keep an eye on Potter, and his little friends" I sneered easily at the name, knowing she needed to keep up the story of hating the so called enemy. The other nodded around her, making her nose turn up involuntarily, not going un noticed by Snape. He wondered what would make her so disgusted; was it really the thought of teaching those children. He would find out, but he would need to befriend her first; an odd thing for Severus to even consider.

"Severus" He heard his name being called, luckily he hadn't zoned out with his eyes glued to the girls frame, but to his lap instead. Looking up and to his right, the lord was watching him intently. "You have put in a good word for her as you said you would" He questioned, Severus nods stiffly.

"Yes, they are all very pleased with what I had said, and wish greatly to meet young Tiffany" His eyes never leave the frame of the dark lord, although he wished greatly to sneak a glance at his daughter once more, but the meeting was drawing to a near and he normally was the first one to leave.

"Well that will be all for this meeting" The lord says folding his cloak over him with one swoop disappearing into the shadows. Several sighs of relief wash over the room as people begin to leave.

"One moment Severus" Tiffany calls as the mysterious wizard was about to take his leave. "I'd like to thank you for helping me get this job" She whispers as she rises from her chair, her eyes never leaving his. Staring blankly at the girl he tried to cover up any interest he had in the subject.

"Don't mention it" He says flatly, her eyes blink once trying to figure out why he hated her so much. Without a second thought he left like the rest of them leaving Tiffany to the empty house, father never stayed in the same house as her, not since he came back into his original body last year. He was growing closer to regain power, and it was time for her to help the other side as she was sick of the things he was doing and was about to do. Sighing the young witch headed back the cold stone stairs to her chamber for a restful night's sleep.

X

"Good morning Miss Riddle" Albus greeted as she stood outside the gates to the school, she followed him through the halls, watching as the children gave her distasteful looks; it was true that they never really liked teachers, but this one looks like she couldn't teach a broom to fly. "I trust you had no trouble finding the school"

"Who could miss a beauty as this one" She says back her voice in genuine awe.

"Professor McGonagall will be the one issuing this interview" He says to the girl, allowing her to walk ahead of him to his office "Ill merely be there for support, I would have no problem with you working here but I'm not sure where you would work to be frank"

"I understand" She whispers, taking in the view as she walked up the endless stairs around the marble statue. As she entered the room she took in the stern looking witch sitting at a desk, and Severus who stood to her left. Both eyes were on the young witch making her grow a faint pink in her cheeks.

"Good morning Miss Riddle" The witch says not taking her eyes off Tiffany, Albus gently pushed her forward as he made his way to the right of McGonagall. "We've reviewed your resume and reference sheets, and I've come to the conclusion that you would be a great asset here at Hogwarts" A smile crept to both women's faces, but the silence after the fact remained. "The only open position as of this morning is Defense against the dark arts" A glare came upon Severus' face as the words spilled from the woman's lips, how dare a newbie get the job he had wanted for years. How many years had he devoted to this school, and what did he get? The hated potions master position. On the other hand, Tiffany was delighted that was her favorite class when she was a school, for only a semester though; her father decided she shouldn't be at school because of who he was so she finished up her schooling at home with random dark wizards coming to teach her.

"Oh thank you" She praised, smiling as big as she could; ignoring the looks from Snape. "When do I start?"

"This afternoon would be wonderful, out last teacher…. er …..Well… quit" Tiffany bit her lip, a little mind control could get anyone to do anything. But thankfully she wasn't the one to do it; hating what those spells did to people. "It was rather sudden; I thought she was happy here" The head of Gryffindor said a little disappointed.

"I'm sure it was nothing personal, maybe something simply came up" The young witch tries to console the older one, suddenly feeling guilty. But Umbridge simply had to go. Tiffany knew that the ministry of magic wanted no one to know her father was back, but she needed them out of her way to go through with her plan.

"I'm sure that's it" Albus says suddenly, "Now for a matter of which house you wish to be a part of"

"Why don't we let tradition decide" Tiffany says, feeling as giddy as a first year. All the witches and wizards alike in the room smiled.

"Let's make it public event; I'm sure the students would love to see a new teacher go under the hat" Severus said, a little darkly.

"Its settled then, tonight at dinner you will be issued a house; until then you may shadow Severus during his potions class and will begin work promptly tomorrow morning with the first years" Albus concluded, exiting the room shortly after his little speech leaving the others to awkwardly stare at one another until Severus made a move to leave.

"Come on then; we haven't got all day" He said trying to make is voice sound a bored as possible.

"Be nice Severus" Warned McGonagall.

X

Severus at work was a sight, Tiffany sat in an old chair next this is desk watching him teach the seventh years. Most were scared to even look at her, because the few who stole glances were slapped with the long yard stick Severus held in his hand. She tried her hardest to hide the small smile on her face every time the wood came down on the desks, and sometimes hands of the students. IF this is what she had to look forward to then maybe she should wear her teaching robes after all. Little black dresses weren't for children, but maybe for a certain professor she thought wickedly.

After about twenty minutes Severus was deeply annoyed, these 'adults' if they could be called that, they were acting like infants near a shiny toy. Was one woman really that distracting, was it that hard to not look at her while they took their tests. 'Yes, yes it is' a small voice whispered to him in the back of his mind, breathing in deeply he slapped another set of knuckles of a boy whose pants seemed to suddenly shrink on him, pity washed over him for the woman who would have a hard time teach her own class with this hormonal lot leading the school. The boy looked up suddenly feeling his professor's gaze on him, his face beet red. Without look back at the freckled hooligan Severus walked back over to his desk, sitting in his seat several feet away from the young witch.

"Seems you're very distracting for my class" He whispered, low enough for only her to hear. "I suggest you get some robes as soon as you're housed tonight" A small blush spread across the woman's cheeks, she tried to look at her lap to hide the blush. "Will your house elf be bringing your stuff over" The witch nodded, why wasn't she answering him. Did she already hate him like the rest of this blasted school? "Times up, quills down" He drilled, making Tiffany jump at the sternness of his voice, the shivers ran carelessly down her spine increasing the blush. She prayed he didn't notice, luckily for her he didn't; his eyes glued to the students who turned their papers over and stumbled over one another as they exited the room. It seems their eyes were elsewhere. "Try not to kill each other on the way out" He bellowed sending another set of shivers down her spine; this time he noticed raising an eye brow slightly at the fighting woman before him. "Come now, it's time for supper" He said this time his voice lighter then when aimed at the students.

"As a treat for you all" Albus began as the room of students began to quiet down their whispers of the new teacher. "We have a new teacher in our company as you all of noticed, she is currently homeless needs a house to stay in." As his words registered in the brains of the students who sat before him, Professor McGonagall appeared with the sorting hat. Cheers erupted from the students who bellowed which house they wanted her to be in; obviously their own. The cheers eventually became chants as fist pounded upon the table and feet stomped the floor; it sounded much like the beginning of a famous rival Quidditchmatch. Even the slytherin's joined in the fun; chanting their house name. A thought appeared to Dumbledore as the fun escalated in the room; they should do this to all new teachers, maybe even the ones who have houses. He then wondered to himself which house he would be chosen into. As the hat was placed upon the woman's dark hair, the air quieted the sound of people shushing each other as they anxiously waited for the results.

"Hmmm, this isn't a first year" The hat began, its dark eyes stretching and looking around the room, only to cast back down upon the woman who he sat on. "Bold very bold, a very big secret to bare" The hat whispered so only the woman could hear, her heart beat faster in thought for the hat betraying her to them. "The heart of a Gryffindor; yet the slyness of the Slytherin. Betraying one's only family for the greater good" The hat thought for a moment, as Severus' eyes grew wide; he'd over heard her intentions and now knew exactly whom she was undercover for. They weren't enemies but both traitors of the Dark Lord.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Gryffindor" The hat bellowed for all to hear, both fear and relief washed over her; how was she going to explain to her father as to why she got sorted into that house. The very house of his rival Harry Potter, a plan began forming in her mind as she took her seat on the Gryffindor Side of the staff table.

"Bunny" She whispers, as her house elf appears by her side. "Retrieve my things and bring them to the Gryffindor Tower. Tell father nothing" She tells her elf, in a voice so low only the well train Snape can hear. With a bow the elf was gone, and a Tiffany sat up straighter in her seat, beside her Professor McGonagall sets a pile of robes.

"The rest are in your room" She tells her, watching the witches hands caress the silk collar. "I take it your elf is bringing your stuff"

"Yes, I've already sent her for them." The memorized witch whispers, a small smile on her lips. Her plan was going to work, and hopefully it remained a secret.

"You will have the room at the base of the tower, it was either that or the dungeons but I doubt Severus would have liked that" Both witch's glance over at the wizard who tried to remain uninterested in their conversation. Keeping the smile off his face was the hardest thing he had to do, and now instead of pitying her, she pitied her students. Those poor things. A small smirk placed upon his face without meaning too.

'Get ahold of yourself Severus you're acting like a child' He slapped himself mentally, trying to regain his self-control; this woman in deed had a gift of making even the strongest cower; I guess she'd have to being the daughter of you know who. Their conversation was at last ignored; best be safer that way. He didn't want to get caught caring that would ruin him, make others thinking they could climb all over him much like when he was in school. He was older and wiser and wasn't about to let anyone in his inner most thoughts, the last and only person that he did was now dead and he could care less. She used him, and treated him like trash. Cringing away from the thought he didn't want to remember her name. His nose turn up in disgust as he looked away from her son; not realizing he was staring at him. When he finally had his fill of food; he swept up his robes and silently exited the dining hall heading straight for the dungeons.

Tiffany on the other hand took her time, enjoying those of her new coworkers around her. The normal people that would usually hang around their house weren't the kind of people she liked. These were and she couldn't get enough of them, she would catch herself about to talk with food in her mouth; usually giving a small giggle when she did and cover her mouth slightly.

"Seems you have quite the fan group starting" One of the teachers whom she had yet to learn the name of whispered in her ear. Tiffany looked to the woman and then followed her gaze to a few of the students who had their eyes fixated on her; most of which were males. A small blush crept on her cheeks.

"I guess I should wear my robes then" She whispered back, making a few of the other professors' laugh a little. Taking out her wand she tapped the bundle lightly whispering her spell, within a second her robes wrapped themselves around her covering her up to the neck. "Better" She asks, hearing the sigh of the students that had been staring. After several minutes she finishes her meal and rises to leave. A few of the teachers issue her a goodnight, leaving her to awkwardly walk across the dining hall and out into the hall.

"Who do you think you're fooling" A sneer comes from the darkness; but she needn't light to know from whom the annoying voice had come from.

"Get out of here Draco" She barks, her temper automatically rising at the sight of him.

"I'll tell on you" He barked, a snort of laughter escaping his lips.

"Wow that's really mature" Tiffany mutters rolling her eyes; who was he going to tell. If he told Dumbledore both his father and hers would have a field day with him, and if he told her father; well what did he have to tell just the progress she had made that day of getting closer to potter.

"You got sorted into Gryffindor, I wonder what he will think of that"

"Ever think I did that on purpose" She says stopping and turning on her heel. "How would I ever get close to him if I'm on the side he opposes most" A dumbfounded look presses to his face, as the woman began walking away once more. Draco found no more desire to follow her, for he found she was right. Plus he didn't want her to nark on him to her father that would get him into gobs of trouble; he wasn't allowed to pick on her. All the while, in the shadows stood a man, one proud now to have recommended her to Dumbledore, silently he watch Draco mutter to himself a little disappointed he didn't get to stand up for the girl; but she didn't have a mind and strong voice of her own. Best not let Draco on to the fact he now cared for her, but who wouldn't. Little vixen probably did this to him on purpose. Sighing once he returned to his chambers for another uneventful night with one of his many books.

Tiffany entered her chamber, having a small apartment like room to herself. A single room with sitting area and kitchen. Off the room was a bathroom, fit for a queen. The room was red and gold for Gryffindor. At the end of her bed was her luggage, brought over by her house elf. She had a large king size four post bed all to herself. A small thought popped into her mind at the thought but she quickly pushed it away. Refusing the instant urge to jump on the bed Tiffany left the room after a quick flick of her wrist to put away her clothes; magically of course.

"Bunny" She called out, the house elf appeared before her master. "Gather my books, and place them on the shelves if you would"

"Yes mistress" With a bow she was gone; leaving Tiffany alone once more. She hated being alone, at least with the Riddle home she had something to do. Passage ways and what not to explore, many books to read. Her mind began to wander to a specific wizard, what did he do to fight off the boredom? Without giving him a second thought she pulled out her class roster and began memorizing her students.

X

"Good Morning Severus" Tiffany greeted, as she took her seat next to him in the dining hall.

"Good Morning; I take it you slept well" He replies rather nicely.

"I did thank you, found it a little boring until I had my books"

"Oh great not another know-it-all" He muttered, pushing the distaste as bluntly as possible. He was almost too nice, and it seemed she had noticed.

"And what if I am" She countered, setting her fork down to turn and face the dark hair professor. He seemed to be lost for words, no one hadn't really ever countered his remarks.

"An annoying know-it-all, just like Miss Granger. Looks like you two will be great friends" He pushed her further, adding a little sarcasm in his voice.

"Maybe we will, you know Severus you should make some friends of your own; then you wouldn't be so crabby all the time" She retorted, picking her fork back up. 'I'm trying' he countered in his mind, watching her for a second then turning back to his own plate. Feeling pleased with herself for beating Severus in an argument, Tiffany finished her breakfast of boiled eggs and toast before heading to her class room to prepare for her first day of teaching.

She was shocked to see rows of desks instead of places to openly practice magic; what kind of school was this. Seconds later first years arrived rather unhappy and piled into the desks, in what seemed alphabetical order. This to shocked Tiffany, she had to get to the bottom of this.

"You, uhh Oliver." She called, pointing to the blonde boy in the middle section. He stood to the left of his desk, unable to speak to the professor. Tiffany had taken it upon herself to learn and memorize names and faces. "What is the meaning of all this" She asked, a bit of Irish accent from her long lost mothers side coming out in her slight anger.

"Wh-what do you mean… miss" He answers, shaken by her sudden temper.

"Why are all the desks here" She says, a little softer this time, motioning to the desks placed in the room.

"P-P-Professor Umbridge, said that we will l-learn how to d-defend ourselves in a s-safe environment" He shuddered, shaking slightly. He didn't understand why their new professor was so upset.

"Well how on earth are you going to protect yourself in a safe environment? If your safe there is no need to protect yourself correct"

"Correct" He said simply beginning to finally calm down.

"Lucy, tell me something" She said not looking at the girl who hesitantly rose from her seat. "Are the dark arts safe?"

"No Professor" The girl squeaked.

"Then how does it make sense to practice protecting yourself against something that isn't safe, in a safe environment"

"It doesn't Professor"

"What's with this professor crap" Tiffany turned suddenly around, the girl took a slight step back. "I have a name" The girl looked taken back. "Brooke" Tiffany called, another girl rose from her seat. "How should we practice against the dark arts"

"With magic" The girl asks, unsure of her answer.

"Correct with Magic, no desks, no writing. The real tests happen out there, against you know who." Gasps erupted, what kind of school was Albus running here. She hadn't even spoken his name and they were already fearful. "IF you die, then you obviously failed. So lets prepare you to not fail shall we" A boy raised his hand, "Yes Tom" She called without even look to see had raise his hand.

"What shall we call you if you don't like Professor"

"Call me Tiffany" she said simply, "now let's get rid of these desks, come now everyone behind me." Everyone rose from the seats and ran over to stand behind their new favorite professor. "Point your wands, and yell storage on three, two, one"

"Storage" Came a loud yell from the class room of the dark arts, perking the interest of the fifth year Gryffindor's on their way to herbology. Curiously they peaked in the doors only to have to duck from the mass amounts of desks flying out of the room and into the hall. One by one Mr. Filch watched the desks stack themselves up in the storage room perfectly. "Perfect, now what's this I hear you are afraid of he who must not be named" Another gasp.

"He's not really back is he" A small boy asks, looking out the door to where harry potter stood with the rest of his friends. Tiffany had seen the headlines in the news, Dumbledore and Potter we made to look like liars.

"He is, you'd be a fool to not listen to Harry nor Dumbledore" She whispered, low enough for harry to hear. A small smile crept to his face, as Ronald whispered to Hermione in shock.

"She's on our side then" Ron asks, eyes wide as bats.

"Seems so, wonder why she believes me" Harry whispered back before hurrying to catch up with the group before he was late to class.

The first years seemed to be frightened by this news, but the silence among them was outstanding. They all watched and waited for the next order of the professor.

"Simple spells today" Tiffany decided at once; she was beyond lesson plans. Grabbing her wand she aimed at the wall opposite the door, with one swish of a silent spell she placed targets on the wall; in the middle was a picture of the dark lord himself. "Defend yourself" She ordered, backing up and watching as the students formed a simple line and showed their teacher exactly what they could do. Tiffany found herself drifting towards the door, where Severus stood a pleased smile on his face.

"They seem to like you" He whispered, "Though I wouldn't let Draco see the face you've chosen" Her eyes narrowed to his for an instant, but covered up immediately.

"I know which side you're on" Tiffany decided now was time to reveal.

"What do you mean?" His voice was stern, but broke slightly at the end. Cursing himself under his breath for being so weak, Tiffany waited until he was done.

"You're working for Albus, to spy on him, and Protect potter"

"What makes you say that?"

"You can cut the crap Severus" She turned to him suddenly, forcing him to back up. "I Know you are, now just admit it"

"Why do I need to admit it if you know already"

"I want to hear you say it" She said, keeping her voice low and menacing.

"Fine" He scowled, eyes finally meeting hers. "You're right, I'm working against your father" His words echoed her thoughts. "As you are" With those final words he left her side and stalked back to his own class room.

He knows my plan, perfect. Turning back to enter her class room, the witch closes the doors and focuses on her students.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Review!~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Severus was quiet while mixing potions in his secret lab, today had not gone the way he had planned. Why did that little minx need to screw everything up. And how did she know about him, setting down the vials of potion carefully on the shelf where they were now fully stalked, Severus decided it was time to visit his coworker, and have a little chat. His mind wasn't on his work anyways; and being it was potions that wasn't very safe. Swiftly he left the dungeons and headed for the base of the tower. Knocking four times he stepped back and waited.

Tiffany had just gotten out of the shower when she heard the door knock four times. Someone must be very impatient tonight, figuring it was a student she pulled on her robes from that day over her bare body and hurried to the door. As she opened it, she found a very cranky looking Severus standing on her door step.

"Might I come in" He asks, but pushing inside without waiting for her reply.

"Sure Severus come on in" She muttered "I'm not naked or anything" She whispered the last part under hear breath.

"What was that" He could have sworn she said she was naked, but could have been mistaken.

"Nothing, come sit I'm just going to finish what I was doing. You can cool off a little" She said, her tone harsh as she leaves the room. Severus follows her curious as to what she has to do. "I told you to stay in the other room" She turned around suddenly, anger spilling out in her words. "Cant a woman change in private!" Severus leaves the woman, suddenly fearing for his life a little. Slowly he returns to her sitting room, and reads over the titles in her library. She seemed to be missing a few, he would have to pick her up some while he was out. "See something you like" She called from the kitchen, making him jump. She was a quiet one.

A smirk played on her lips as she watched the mysterious Severus Snape turn on his heal quickly to spot her. He was pretty cute, 'no Tiff you can't be thinking that about your coworkers.'

"Would you like some tea" She offers; although she didn't want him to stay that long. She liked her privacy, and it was late and she was tired.

"Sure" He mumbled, not sure if she really wanted him to stay. "I have to ask you something" He began, but she cut him off with her hand waving in the air.

"Tea first, questions later" She retorted; pulling the fire whisky from the cupboard and put a few drops into her tea before returning to the cupboard, this act didn't got unnoticed by Severus. Seconds later Severus was handed his cup and Tiffany took her own before they sat down on the couch. Taking a long drink Tiffany feels the burn in her throat and welcomes it, this talk with Severus was going to be a long one, and she needed all the help she could get.

"How did you know what side I was on" Severus begun without waiting for her go ahead, he was tired of waiting on others especially know it all women.

"I've always known" She whispered, taking another sip of her drink. Severus didn't like this answer, he was already pissed off and annoyed, her dancing around the truth wasn't cutting it. Swiftly he took the teacup from her hand and set it on the coffee table next to his own. "What was that for?" She snarled at him.

"Tell me the whole truth now" He growled, eyes glaring. She sighed knowing there was no getting out of it now.

"It was fifteen years ago, the night the potter's were murdered; I knew instantly who did it. I wanted to speak to Albus about a deal but it seems you already beat me too it. I was outside listening the whole time, and barely hid when you left. Albus on the other hand was more aware I was listening had me watch over to make sure father was never suspicious of you." She said finally; feeling much relief of finally getting it off her chest. He couldn't move, he could barely breathe, the words clicked one by one second by second in his head. She's known all along.

"Dumbledore knows who your father is" He spoke the words, unable to believe them himself.

"Yes" She responds, "May I have my tea back now" Stiffly he moved to grab the cup and hand it back to the waiting girl.

"Why didn't you ever rat me out" He breathed.

"How hypocritical of me that would have been" She laughed a small laugh. "Where in this together Severus, and I already had promised Dumbledore I wouldn't let any harm come to you." Sipping her tea she found it cold, grabbing both cups she walked over to her cup warmed and placed them on each little circle. Severus' eyes followed her, finding he was still unable to move. Smiling to herself she added a drop or two of fire whiskey to his cup, know it would calm him down.

"He can't penetrate your mind can he" He asked suddenly.

"You really think the daughter of the greatest dark wizard could have her mind penetrated?" No he didn't, but it didn't hurt to ask. Slowly he found his legs again, and walked over to where she stood. "I can't do this alone" She whispered finally, she hated to admit when she was weak.

"Then you don't have to" He said, not knowing what else to do. Should he give her a hug? No that would be too weird, awkward even. "I should return to my own Chambers before anyone suspects anything" Severus suggested in a quiet voice.

"Here, you can return the cup another time" She said handing him his tea; she hated to waste. He smiled and left the room, closing the door tightly behind him. Slowly he made his way back down to the dungeons her words still playing in his mind. Tiffany drank down the remaining of her tea, washed her cup and set off to go to bed.

X

"Welcome" She called standing on a branch, she had left a note for her fifth years to meet her out in the forbidden forest. The group looked up at her, but she searched for the reason she was here. Harry Potter, and his small group of friends. Draco was here too, so she had to watch herself; he was a cowered but once he had proof there was no stopping him. "Today we will begin with, getting away from your opponent, how many of you can jump up here to where I am?" Nobody raised their hands; not even know-it-all-Granger. "Well you don't think I climbed this tree do ya" She taunted a little. Curiosity filled them, the professor smirked; this is what she had hoped for.

"If you didn't climb then how did you get up there, a broom" Draco taunted back.

"Does it look like have my broom with me Draco" She yelled back, a little disappointed Harry or Ron didn't speak up first.

"You could be hiding it"

"Where would I be hiding a large broom" She counters.

"Behind your arse" He mumbles, high fiving his friends.

"Are you calling me fat Draco Malfoy" He didn't answer, instead snickered with his friends. "Ten points from Slytherin for insinuating I'm fat." Draco opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Now, you all must be more creative than that. Harry how bout you, can you reach me without your broom" Harry looked taken back to be called on; usually the teachers just called on Hermione.

"I…I could try I suppose" He stuttered, looking around he walked over to the tree seeing if he could in fact climb it. It turned out to be an oak though, with bark as smooth as a baby's bottom.

"Climbing won't work potter" Draco sneered, Tiffany's eyes shot him a warning look. "Have your new girlfriend give you a hand" He continued despite her warning. Tiffany had about enough of him, it's been like this since she was a teenager; him being about five years younger than her.

"Knock it off Malfoy" Ron sneered at him, a glare coming from Harry's two friends, it only seemed to egg on Draco though.

"Are you going to give your boyfriend a little help Weasley, is that how you both roll now"

"Draco Malfoy, I hear one more peep out of you and I won't hesitate to inform your father of how disruptive you are being in my class room"

"We aren't even in a class room" He snarled.

"Bunny" Tiffany called, her house elf appeared next to her on the branch.

"Yes Mistress"

"Inform Mr. Malfoy I would like to have meeting with him today at one o clock"

"Yes Mistress" With a bow the elf was gone; Draco had gone whiter than normal, almost blue even. What had he just done; pissed off the dark lord's daughter. Oh shit he thought, eyes wide.

"Everyone draw your wands" She yelled finally making them jump. Drawing their wands they waited for instruction. "Point to your feet and yell; leviosa" Each one of the student on their own accord began to rise higher and higher into the sky, when they reached a desired branch they simply stepped on to the branch. Harry took it upon himself to stand right next to the teacher; feeling that's what she wanted. Draco on the other hand didn't want her to see him, didn't even want her to look at him. She was mad, he knew it, and everyone knew it, they just didn't know how severe she could actually be.

"Class is over, carefully make your way back to the grounds and you are excused for the day" With all eyes on her, she made an umbrella appear stepping off her tree branch she coasted all the way down to the ground. Tiffany then turned and walked back to the school; she had a meeting to prepare for.

"How was it" Severus asked, but then wanted desperately to take it back when he saw the look on her face. "That bad" Why couldn't he stop himself from talking to her?

"I have a meeting to prepare for"

"With whom" He inquired, instantly curious as to why a meeting would make her so grim.

"Lucius Malfoy" He didn't need to ask to know that this involved Draco, and by the dead scared look on the boy's face as he neared them made it more obvious.

"Go easy on him" Severus suggested, a glare shot out of her eyes.

"I will teach him to abide by my rules, when I say no talking or to knock something off; I will be listened too!" She shot before storming off down the hallway to her office. She was a powerful woman, Severus felt his heart warm a little at the thought of how beautiful she was. Surely he knew he couldn't date her, she was beyond his league. But he could dream couldn't he?

Tiffany sat at her desk, her quill moving quickly across the paper; she stopped to apply more ink every minute or so. She had to keep an exact record of her day, just in case anything were to happen to her the world would know whose side she was truly on. Putting the papers away when she heard a knock, surely the Malfoy's would turn her in if caught.

"Come in" She called reclining in her chair a little, hands folded neatly in her lap. Lucius stepped into her small office, which was dimly lit, and closed the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me" He said in a bored tone.

"Yes I did, I would like to discuss your sons behavior in my class."

"Oh, and what about it" He had never had a complaint before. Was the school finally getting some competent teachers?

"While I was teaching, I had to stop several times for your son to make a snarky remark about me and his fellow class mates. He even managed to call me fat" Lucius looked taken back, his eyes widened at her words; surely his son was smart enough to not take on a teacher, let alone the Dark Lords daughter.

"Ill speak with him"

"If it happens again, don't think I won't report this behavior"

"What is Albus going to do abou…" then it clicked, she wasn't talking about Albus. "Ill straighten him out as soon as I can, I promise you this WON'T happen again" She nodded slightly pressing her finger tips together. He rose in that moment, eager to find Draco, and let himself out.

Review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Pro…er Tiffany" Harry called, "Can I have a minute"

"A minute is a little short, how about five" Tiffany teased opening the door to her office. Harry walked in, finding the room to be very bright; spells were cast to give the allusion there were actually windows connecting the room to the outside. "Now what did you want to speak with me about"

"I was just wondering…" he began, he didn't want to come off as rude. "What side are you truly on, you seem to know a lot about you know who. But nobody else believes me or Dumbledore" She understood why he was asking this question, but it was much too soon for Harry to find out the full truth.

"I'm on the side of good" She responded simply. He seem to be thinking about something, slowly Tiffany rose from her chair and went to put on a fresh cup of tea. Harry watched her move around the small office trying to decide whether or not he wanted to tell her what Draco had been telling everyone about her; even after his father talked to him. He saw them arguing in the hall way; he wasn't snooping. "Might as well get it off your chest if it's bothering you this much" She informed him pouring him a cup, and setting a bear of honey in front of it. "Ran out of cubes this morning, hope the bear does you good"

"Draco has been telling people you're a traitor" he said at once, feeling instantly relieved. She on the other hand, was fuming. She had talked to his father, threatened him even and she had given him a week. She decided it was time to attend another meeting of her fathers; maybe her presence around young Draco would scare the wits out of him, or she could just slip up.

"I won't say that you said anything, but rest well that I will fix this." She promised, Harry knew instantly that she had a higher power in mind. He didn't know what Albus could do about this situation, but maybe she didn't mean him; but who else was there. Harry sipped his tea finding it to be the best tea he had ever tried; the honey must be key. "So besides a little arrogant blonde, how has your week of school been" She was curious, but she hid it well.

"It's been pretty good, everyone I know has said they love your class the most." He informed her.

"Do you enjoy my class Harry?"

"Very much" He replied smiling. "It's just what I pictured a Defense against the Dark arts class to be. You actually pick true scenarios and don't fill our heads with rubbish. You are very blunt; and that's exactly how it should be"

"Thank you Harry" He finished his tea putting his cup back on his saucer. "You may come back again if you wish; my door is always open, well except for when it's not" She chuckled at her little joke, Harry only smiled and left the room feeling as if the teacher was more like a friend. Maybe he could talk to her about what happened with you know who.

"Bunny" Tiffany whispered as she closed the door "Is there a meeting tonight"

"Yes Mistress"

"Tell father that attendance in mandatory, even for Draco Malfoy. Also gather my death eater cloaks and place them on my bed in the manor."

"Yes mistress" Bunny bowed, and disappeared. Tiffany need to calm herself before her next class, taking it upon herself she left her office and went for a little walk.

Severus spotted Tiffany walking around the back part of Hogwarts from the Astronomy tower, he leaned in closer to try to figure out what she was doing.

"Master" His elf appeared to his left, head bowed slightly. "The lord has made tonight's meeting mandatory as request of his daughter." He spoke soft, but it was loud enough for Severus to hear. "He also wishes that you bring Draco Malfoy with you to the meeting" So that's what it's about, he thought. Draco didn't shut up and Tiffany made it mandatory for him to attend the meeting. She was planning something.

"I will, you're dismissed" He waved his hand to the elf, eyes now scanning the tree line for the witch. She was smart to involve others. If Lucius hadn't already straightened out his son, then surely the rest of the group would

Finally he spotted her, sitting on a log about 25 yards into the woods; her head in her hands. The wind whipped around him, and eventually he found himself heading down the stairs and into the court yard. He was inquisitive as to why she was out here all alone. She heard him approaching but hadn't bothered to look up; she knew it was Severus she could tell from his foot falls.

"Looks like you found me" she mutters, a small smile playing on her lips out of view from Severus' searching eyes.

"Seems to be the case" he states, taking a seat next to her eyes looking straight forward. "What brings you to the forbidden forest" He asks finally after several minutes of silence.

"Needed to clear my head; I assume by now you've heard as to why"

"Bits and pieces, I've been given the task of bringing the boy" Her eyes finally meet his, but they pitied him. "Don't worry about me, I'm his god father" his voice full of sarcastic joy. "What exactly did he do?"

"I've heard from a reliable source, he's been telling his peers that I'm a traitor" Severus' eyes grew wide, he couldn't believe Draco could be so stupid. "I don't know to what extent his words have gone, but I do remember whisperings early in the week, I had brushed those off as not important" Severus was still at loss of words, he sat there probably looking like an idiot. A warm hand reached under his chin closing his mouth, the touch made butterflies invade his stomach; making it harder for him to speak. Seconds ticked by, Tiffany's mind battled with its self to calm down, Severus tried to find his voice to speak again.

"Who was your source" He finally managed, her eyes didn't move from the ground as she breathed deeply.

"Potter" The simple word rang through his head, he hadn't taken Potter for a snitch. "He seemed reluctant to tell me, I'm assuming his friends convinced him to tell." She clarified when she saw his face. "I have to calm down before my next class, or I might be as grumpy as you are." She joked lightly, trying to make her mood better. A small smile crept on to his lips.

"You hadn't heard?" Her eyes look up in interest. "Apparently Dungeon Bat Snape has 'softened' up" He laughed a little, remembering the rumors he'd over heard.

"Wonder why" She whispered, a small smile on her lips. 'No it has nothing to do with you' she mentally told herself wiping the smile from her face.

"Who knows" he suggested, eyes fighting to stay off her face. Frowning when she did, 'so sudden' he thought, interested but leaving to ponder.

"It's time for my third years" She whispered, wishing she didn't have to leave. "Then I'll see you at the meeting" She suggested, voice sounding a little too eager; luckily Severus didn't catch on to it. Briskly she walked back to the castle and into the class room waiting full of her students.

"Sorry I'm late" she called as she closed the large doors behind her. "Class will be cut short tonight, so wands ready." They drew their wands, waiting for her command. "Break the door" She announce, the eyes of her student growing wide as a replica of the large doors appeared ten feet from the original ones. "Well" She stood waiting, her students still gawking at her. Walking swiftly over to her desk she laid her wand out for easy reach, leaned back in her chair and waited for the third years to break the door. This morning's first years had no problem starting, and the Seventh years were very creative, but for some reason every other year in between gave her the same look. The 'what the hell did you just say look'. It took much convincing of one another that their teacher was in her right mind, one at a time they cast a spell towards the doors but nothing swayed them; they had been at it for a full twenty minutes when Severus walked through the main doors only to find a second set of doors. He approached those hearing much chaos behind them and decided to simply knock.

A thud came from behind the doors, and then happened several times in a row. The third years put their wands down as a small blonde girl skipped over to the doors pulling one open slowly.

"Good Evening Professor Snape" She whispered, her being of Slytherin house she wasn't as afraid of the professor as the other houses were. An amused smile pressed against his lips.

"And just what is going on in here" He inquired eyes fixing on the smirking witch relaxing in her desk.

"Professor Riddle is having us break the door" His eyes shoot to their professor then back down to the blonde girl. "Would you like to come in" She offered stepping aside. Severus found himself walking into her class room and sitting in the chair she transfigured from a pencil. She didn't understand why only her third years would refrain from calling her by her first name.

"You're having them break the door" He questioned when all the students had continued their assault on the wooden door.

"All the doors in the manor are shielded by magic, they must learn to get around that" Severus nodded finally understanding her thinking. "You remembered the meeting in ten minutes correct" Her eyes never left her students while speaking with Severus.

"I would never dream of forgetting a meeting" He reminded her, his voice dull. "Your father simply wouldn't have it" He continued, keeping his eyes on the clock.

"That's all students, we'll continue tomorrow" Tiffany stood suddenly, using her wand she moved the door to hover under the word 'THIRD YEARS' it stood in a row of other doors, the first and seventh year doors were broken in some parts, while the rest had scorch marks on them. The third years didn't blink as they took in the rest of the schools work. The students filed out of the class room, their voices chattered into the hall. They wondered if Professor Snape was the reason for Tiffany cutting their class short; it was a Friday night maybe they had a date. Some students however wondered how they were going to break the door, the thought of it being magically protected crossed their minds. "Oh" Tiffany called from the door, they all turned to look. "I forgot, this is a challenge between years, those who break their door will have party next Friday. So no sharing what you know with the others" Excitement filled their conversations now, as they talked together about their new assignment.

"What was that about" Severus asked as she locked the doors to her class room, stepping back inside with the potions master.

"That my dear snarky professor; is how you get your students to willingly do homework" She smirked to herself, picturing lunch at the great hall and how quiet it was. "Ill be seeing you at the house" She whispered, "Bunny" She called a little louder when the elf appeared they both disappeared and reappeared at the manor, where she set to get ready for her meeting.

X

With the heads up of her elf, Tiffany headed down stairs dressed in the attire for the meeting, she had thrown on her death eater clothing as instructed when meetings become mandatory. She had done this on purpose, she knew Draco wasn't a death eater; this would remind him who was really in charge. Lucius, Severus, Draco, and a few other sat at the table talking quietly when she appeared at the base of the stairs. Nobody had noticed her yet, which in her mind was perfect, without a moment of though she made her way over to the head of the table and sat down in her seat.

"Good Evening" She called, all heads turned towards her. She smiling as nicely as possible at the group, her eyes narrowing on Draco who swallowed slightly.

"I forgot to ask" Lucius stated suddenly, "How has your job been going" He was inquiring about how his son was doing, but since others were around as was Severus he had to play nice.

"I'll get to that when father has arrived" She hinted ever so slightly, not taking her eyes from the boy's father. Draco had begun to sweat; she knew and she was going to expose him as promised to her father. He thought she was little miss goody two shoes for that, but as it turns out… he was in deep shit. He instantly regretted everything, but it was too late now. He kept his head low and out of sight of his god father and father.

After a few moments of silence the others began to arrive; her father still had no shown is face making Draco grow more nervous he wished he could just get it over with already, the wait was killing him. Tiffany didn't engage in any other conversations, instead she sat waiting hands folded neatly in front of her. In an instant the dark lord was seated in front of everyone at the other end of the table, he was dressed in his death eater robes and was waiting intently for everyone to notice he was there and to quiet down.

"Good Evening everyone" He spoke once he had their attention, "I would like to turn this meeting over to the one who made it mandatory" He nodded to his daughter. "What brings us all here tonight, something from your school perhaps" She noted her father was excited to hear about her first few weeks at Hogwarts, but he would soon find out this was not happy news.

"Yes, but it's not what it may seem" she began, keeping her eyes on her fathers. Who began to take in her seriousness making him worry; had her cover been blown. "I've found it rather difficult to do my teaching in peace" She began, Draco froze along with his father.

"And why's that" He asks, his voice a little stiff.

"One of us, has taken it upon himself to making my job harder. Interrupting me in front of the class, threatening me out side of the classroom, and just recently I've come to find out that he has been spreading rumors about where my loyalty lies to his peers in between classes" She spoke evenly not naming any names, but it was obvious no doubt in her mind as to whom she spoke about. "A week ago I spoke to his father, but that only seemed to encourage him; if my plan is going to work he will be removed as an obstacle" 'Removed' Draco thought in horror, what did she mean by that. All eyes were on him now, her father's however haven't moved from his daughters eyes since she began to speak.

"What do you recommend we do" He asked, eyes finally surveying the now shaking boy.

"Force him on a raid" Her words her simple, "That's how you tamed even the most wild of our kind" The lord thought about this suggestion carefully; he had to be tamed and if he was spreading word around the school about his Daughter he was not going to have it.

"I'll think over his punishment for the next week and get back to you in a meeting next Monday" he said at once, leaving without a second word. Lucius grabbed his son by the collar and left a second after that. Tiffany returned to her chambers to grab her teaching robes, changing and returning to her chambers feeling satisfied that Draco Malfoy won't bug her or her students again.

REVIEW PLEASE


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"Good Morning Severus" She greeted sitting down at the great hall with her cup of tea, eyes scanning the tables for Draco who hadn't shown yet.

"You're surprisingly chipper this morning" He commented, smiling into his own cup so others wouldn't be suspicious"

"Am I" She replied with another small grin, "Today feels hassle free, doesn't it" She smiled once more.

"That it does, almost pleasant"

"My, my, Severus, are you actually smiling" Professor Binns comments as he floats past to take his seat. "Would have given me a heart attack if I wasn't already dead" He continued to mutter under his breath unsure if they were actually listening to him or not. Tiffany had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud, Severus simply glared at the two turning back to his cup of tea finally noticing that Draco had lastly arrived and was serving himself breakfast.

His face was grim, and small bruises could be seen under his eyes; he spoke to no one, not even those pouring themselves over him as to what happened. This behavior was not normal for the blonde boy; he enjoyed when the attention was on him, and fought for it when it was not. Had he finally pushed someone too far, and it came back to bite him in the ass. Severus nudged Tiffany slightly with his elbow, when she turned to glare at him her eyes caught on to the sight. She didn't feel guilty as to what happened; if she hadn't spoken up then he would still be pestering her and spreading her secret around.

Finishing her tea she rose from seat and headed down the row between the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindor's towards the exit and continued down the hall towards her class room to wait for the first years to finish their breakfast. She sat at her desk, having another cup of tea and looked at the doors that hung on the wall near the tall ceiling, her mind wandered to which year would break their door first, smiling she had faith in the first years but honestly she wants Harry and the fifth years to complete the task. Breaking her train of thought a rumble of footsteps neared the classroom, their voices were just as loud as their excitement for the possible party came near.

"Welcome" she greeted, not leaving her seat as they all piled into the room behind the red safety tape placed where the door would sit. Wouldn't want to squish anyone… on purpose that is. "Ready to get started" They all nodded their heads eager as ever, with her wand she took down their door and placed it behind the tape. "Ready, Set, Go" She rang out, they all filed into a line as to not hit one another with their spells; and randomly attracted the door all the while pulling out papers of ideas they had wrote down the previous night. Tiffany watched, shocked by the power they possessed as a group. She was caught off guard by a house elf who appeared to her left just out of sight of the children.

"A note for mistress Riddle" The elf bowed after handing the folded paper over and disappeared.

"Tiffany,

Please accompany me tonight for a walk in the gardens?

~Severus"

She read it twice in her head, the whispered it quietly to herself once more. Was he asking her on a date? Startled she nearly fell out of her chair when a thunderous clap sounded in front of her, her eyes shooting up just in time to witness a bolt of lightning coming down upon the door shattering it into tiny pieces, the handles banging loudly on the stone floor darkened from the blow. Albus and Severus stormed into the room several minutes later; having heard the noise from the Dungeons.

"What in heaven's name is going on in here" Albus asks, his face white as a ghost. Severus' eyes shot across the room, to the witch holding his note in her hands.

"I believe the first years have won the wager, and earned themselves a party next Friday." Tiffany clarified; causing the students to uproar with excitement. Unable to get another word in Albus simply leave and heads back to his office, Severus stands and watch the scene for a few more moments before turning back to the door, something flying into his pocket catches his attention briefly making him turn to look back once more finding the teacher's interest is no longer with him. Once out in the hall, he removed the paper folded neatly from his pocket and swiftly opened.

"Severus,

I would like to accompany you out in the gardens this evening, I curious as to if this is a formal event?

~Tiff"

Smiling as he returned to his chambers, he took out another piece of paper, and his quill and wrote her reply, sending it by owl this time; to arrive at lunch. Feeling a little happier today than normal days; he decided to warn his students of the awaiting quiz tomorrow that was supposed to be a surprise. His class started in ten minutes, so he had to hurry back to his classroom.

Tiffany's class was about over, they talked excitedly at the door.

"Remember students, the others don't know about your door yet so keep quiet. I will have Head Master Dumbledore announce at dinner tonight in the Great Hall who the winners are" They nodded at her words and left as soon as the class time was up. Next in the class were her Second years, they were a little more in tune with the happenings of the school and therefore less timid. "Are you ready for day two" She asked, one student rose her hand.

"Tiffany, where's the first years door" She asked, making the students look up to where the first years door hung yesterday.

"That's a very good question" She smiling rising from her seat. "I've decided to hide the doors or remains for door until tonight when the announcement of the winning year is revealed." She lied quickly, pleased her mind was able to come up with quick fabrications.

"So were in the running still" She asked, her voice sounding a little discouraged.

"You are, unless you keep asking questions" Tiffany reminded her, "it hard to break your door when your mouth is running with words other than those used in spells" And with that the second years set off in eliminating their door. She relaxed into her chair, minding wandering off elsewhere. Why hadn't Severus replied back to her yet, was she wrong for asking if it was a date; did she get the wrong idea. Did he not want to date her? Oh man she shouldn't have said anything and just worn her teaching robes.

Sighing she brought herself back into reality. Three students at a time were striking the wood, shouting random spells as they did. Then they would duck out of the way and have three more take their place. She was impressed with the strategy they had come up with, it would certainly work on the doors in the manor and if anything lay behind them there would be back up on their side to help attack while they had look outs in case someone came up behind them. A boy in the middle of the trio shot fire out of his wand, the second the other two did an unsealing curse. The door thus burst into flames, burning heavily until it became no more than a pile of ash.

"Did we win?"

"Yes, but you will keep quiet about it until dinner." She warned them, "Otherwise you won't have your party. Trust me when I say I will know if you speak to anyone else besides your own year of your victory." She continued, they nodded and turned to leave. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Well we completed the assignment, what else is there to do but leave"

"I'm the professor, correct?" They nodded, "I will decided when you may leave my classroom" They sighed, dropping their gaze to the floor. "Plus what if another year saw you out there, what would they think of that? Knowing you won before my class; then what nobody shows up?" Finished with her rant, she magically locked the doors and went back to her seat watching the clock with the rest of the class as minutes ticked by in a time that seemed more like hours. Finally the class ended, and she allowed them to leave, her next class was with her fourth years but before she would allow them in the room she had to bag up the second year's door. This was a lot more of a messier job, luckily for her, her robes were already a dark color and weren't affected by the door remaining residue.

With the remains in the bag labeled Second Years, she unlocked the doors with her wand and swung them open. The fourth years were just as excited as her first and second year had been, they beamed up at their teacher, eyes searching behind her for their door.

"What are you doing with the pervious class' doors" One asked, she knew this question would be asked throughout the day.

"Hiding them for tonight at dinner. You are not to speak of any victories in this class until after tonight is that clear", they nodded and stepped back when their door was set before them. "Well, have at it" She called heading back to the safety of her desk, patiently waiting for them to defeat the door. When the class was almost over, Tiffany was about to put their door away, but when she stood up she found herself looking up at the giant that was conjured into the room. With one swoop the door was thrown across the room smashing into the pieces as it hit the stone wall. "You're picking that up" She told them; handing them their fourth year's bag. Sighing with great enthusiasm they took their bag and set to pick up the pieces. After they picked up she released them to their final class, and hers before lunch time.

Harry and his gang were the first ones in the class room while the other filed in behind, and Draco brought up the rear. He seemed wonderfully eager to be in her class today, the nasty look that usually plastered his face, was now replaced with a forbidding look.

"Harry do me a favor" She asked, sitting on her desk next to the giant. The students were surprised by the fact there was a giant in the class room.

"Yes Professor" he replied, she would deal with that later.

"Fetch me mister Hagrid will you? Seems I have a little problem on my hands"

"Seems more than a little problem" Ron commented, "Where'd it come from anyways"

"Oh you know those fourth years are always a little crazy"

"So they won the challenge" Hermione asks, a little disappointed.

"I didn't say that, plus that's not what the description says. It says if you break your door you get a party." She clarified, watching their faces. "Please hurry back dear" She called after Harry left the room. "And now we must wait for him to get back, but don't worry this gives you more time to get your spells ready." Draco was ready, to show Tiffany just how powerful he was. Nothing in his gut told him to act otherwise it seemed like a sure plan, but it could just be his little crush getting in the way of his thought process. He didn't understand why she didn't like him; I mean sure he was younger by a few years but age didn't really matter. All the girls liked him, he was pretty good looking and one of the best pure bloods there were out there. Except for his father but she didn't like his father… did she.

"What kind of spells are we allowed to do?" Ron asked, feeling very brave for talking to the teacher without feeling stupid.

"Well Ron how about you close your eyes. Imagine your hunting down you know who and you come across a door that is sealed magically. Are you going to stand there and ask 'what kind of spells can I use?'?" She asked, when he opened his eyes he definitely felt stupid for asking. "Good Harry you're back" Everyone turned to look as Harry walked into the room with Hagrid by his side, who carried a large chain.

"Come now little one" Hagrid called "I bet you're hungry" The giant nodded, finding himself to come to like this Hagrid fellow, if he was going to feed him. The giant moved towards Hagrid who placed the chain around his neck and pulled gently for the giant to follow him.

"Thank goodness, the fourth years summoned a gentle giant." Harry commented. "Can we get to work now?" He asks, Tiffany just nodded and pulled their door down from the wall placing it in front of them.

"Did the third years not break their door" Draco asked, a little uncertain if he was even still allowed to do that.

"They are my final class of the day" She whispered not looking right at him. He nodded and took his spot in line. Breathing in deep he pointed his wand at the door.

"AvadaCadabra" He called out, a green light shooting from the tip of his wand towards the door, obliterating it" The room gasped, including Tiffany she stood motionless unable to speak. The unforgivable curse, is not what she had in mind for this assignment. But she didn't tell them they couldn't use it.

"You're all released" She whispered, still staring at the spot where the door had stood. The students on the other hand; all of those who weren't in Slytherin weren't sure if they should be happy or upset of how things turned out. Sure they had one the party; but they didn't really even get to try themselves. After her students cleared out, Tiffany cleaned up what she could find of the door and put it in their bag and into the storage room. She locked up both storage at classroom and left heading for the dungeons where the potions classroom was located.

She stood in the door way, watching Severus teach his class; nobody seemed to notice her as the first years were doing a review sheet. She noticed how tense he looked while teaching, she could understand how one would see him as mean, or even old for that matter. But honestly he was only ten years if that older then she was. What was this, was she developing a liking for Professor Snape? At least she wasn't a student; oh how awkward this situation would be.

"Go" he almost shouted still not aware he was being watched. They had all finished their review most likely failing it; and had begun talking. If that's the one thing he couldn't stand was talking while in a classroom. He watched them go, finally seeing the beautiful woman who had stopped by to see him. His happiness faded however when he saw the look in her eyes. What did Draco do now? He realized that this was her period for the fifth years, but why, wasn't she with them, and how long had she been standing there.

"Did someone not have their mid-morning tea" She soothed gently, walking into the class room sitting in his chair behind his desk.

"I've been too busy for tea?"

"I bet I've had a more eventful morning then you have" Her eyes dancing with slight excitement.

"Oh yeah" He smiled slightly sitting down on the edge of his desk. "What did you do then?"

"Well, all my morning classes have defeated their doors, through fire, electricity, giants, and killing curses"

"What" He asked, his voice harsher then he attended "Who, what? How" He couldn't form real sentences at the moment.

"Fourth years were responsible for the giant, don't worry Hagrids all over it." It gave that old games keeper something to do anyways. "and our friend Draco…"

"NO, he didn't. I thought we got through to him"

"Well I technically didn't tell them they couldn't use any kind of dark magic…"

"It's not like you would expect it"

"Its Draco, hell it's a Malfoy" She countered raising her voice a little.

"Yes but we all took an oath to not reveal our dark magic to the good side"

"That's why I've come to you, can you talk to him so I don't have to report him." We were all against one another in a sorts; any other wizard who witnessed this sort of thing would have reported him instantly, but since we're playing for the other side we have a little more of a heart.

"I will, tonight though" She nodded, not sure of what else to say. "Walk me to the Great Hall" She offered, knowing from how her father raised her; to never walk alone. Being a lady and all; as much as an evil man her father is he still brought her up well enough; and the multiple nanny's helped a lot.

"Of course" He smiled, holding out his arm for her to take; which she did. Warmth flooded her cheeks as she walked arm in arm with the old dungeon bat to lunch.

REVIEW PLEASE. I KNOW YOURE FOLLOWING TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT :D

and yes that means you too!


End file.
